Christmas in the City
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It's Christmas in NY and three children has been killed in an orphanage. To find out what happened Stella has to take a trip back to the past. A SMAckers story.


_**Authors note: **_From me to ya'll A Merry Christmas and a happy new year :o)

_**Authors note 2: **_To my friend Emily, hope you get a jolly holiday :o)

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI NY and i don't make any money from it

**Christmas in the city.**

It was a cold December day in New York city and Stella was woken by her alarm bell. The radio station was playing yet another Christmas song as they had done since November.

She sighed turned it of and walked over to the window and looked out at the bizzy street far beneath her, it had been Christmas decorations there for what felt like forever. It was like this every year at this time.

Not that Stella Bonesera ever had time to notice, she worked way to much as Christmas meant more murders and suicides, joy to the world.

And Christmas eve was usually spent alone watching dull Christmas movies or down at the pub down the street with the other customers.

Stella walked over to the closet to find something to wear when her doorbell rang, she startled as that didn't happen all that often and yelled: Be right there.

Stella quickly threw something on, combed her hair and ran over to open, and found Lindsay outside wearing Santa hat and wide smiled.

"Hey, what is this Christmas morning" said Stella and smiled back as she let them in.

"No, no, we was close by and though we go together to work" said Lindsay.

"What a pleasant thought, I just have to make some coffee, you guys want some?" she replied.

"Yes, that sounds great" said Flack over enthusiastic.

"And the hats" said Stella.

"Just felt like wearing one, makes people in a better mood" said Lindsay smiling.

Stella shook her head and handed them the coffee can after taken some her self before she looked out the window, it had started to snow.

"It's snowing, how wonderful" said Lindsay excitedly.

Stella sighed, she didn't get excited about it anymore at all when her phone rang, she quickly answered and heard Mac say: 419 at the orphanage not far from you, can you go?

"Yes, I'll take Flack and Linds as they are here already" she said and sat her cop down before she said: We have to go.

"Go where?" asked Lindsay.

"419 right down the way" said Stella with a sigh and left with the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella stood looking at the three dead children, cause of death was strangulation, who would do that to three children, sometimes she hated her job.

She let out a huff and walked away from Lindsay and Flack to think, who would want to harm those three children, their age was seven, five and eight, the two oldest was boys and the youngest a girl, that was all she knew about them at this point as the people at the orphanage wouldn't give out any more information.

"Stella, Stella are you hearing what I'm saying" Flack interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh sorry, what?" she replied.

"Are you processing or going back with the bodies?" he asked.

"Going back with the bodies" she replied, she wanted to solve this case quickly.

"Stell you ok?" he asked.

"I have to go ok" she said and headed back to the crime lab without explaining any further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a bit later that day and Stella sat looking at the crime scene photos from the orphanage, the same orphanage she once used to live, not one of her greatest times in live, in fact she used to stay to her self to escape the lady who run it, she was not a very nice lady.

And looking at the pictures of the three murdered children she knew that nothing had changed at all and she felt so sorry for them.

"Stella" she heard Mac's dark voice from behind her.

"Hey Mac" she replied without turning.

"It's one of the places you used to..... right" he said.

"Mhm, it's not fair is it" she said honestly as he came over and put an arm on her shoulder.

"It's not and that is why I wanted to ask you for a favor" he said.

"What?" she replied wondering what it was.

"Every year to many children dies in places like this and no one does anything about it" he said.

"Well we do" she said honest.

"You know what I mean, so I was thinking what if Reed wrote about this case and also dragged in your story about what it was to grow up in one of them to get people to open their eyes, so what do you say Stell?" he asked.

"You really think it will help" she said.

"I do" he said.

"Ok, then I will do it, on one condition" she said.

"Anything you want" he said, he felt like it was the least he could do.

"I don't want to reveal which orphanage I lived in" she said.

"I understand, can I drop Reed by your place later tonight" he asked.

"Mhm around eight" she said and gave him one of her fabulous smiles.

"So any other leads?" he asked.

"Was about to go down to the autopsy in a second, I'll know more after that" she said.

"Good" he said and followed her out of their office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little before eight when Mac rang Stella's doorbell and she let them in. The brunette smiled and asked: Are you staying to Mac?

"Why not, I got no other places to be" he said and walked inside with Reed.

"You got no Christmas decorations" Reed noticed.

"I'm not the decorating type, so how do we do this, are you going to tape me or write down what I say?" she asked curiously.

"I'll write down what you say, I can ask anything right" he said.

"As long as it's case related yes" she said and smiled at him.

"Ok, let's start from the top, what is the first thing you remember from you life?" he asked.

"Not sure exactly, but I think sharing room with eight other girls, me sharing bed with one of the, it was crowded and I didn't sleep very well. I used to dream that my parents would come to take me away" she said honestly.

"Was it no happy times at all?" he asked.

"Uhm some now and again, when we were allowed to play and stuff like that" she replied.

"But you were friends with the other children?" he asked.

"No, was kinda a loner, I didn't go very well with the for some reason and in the end it was more e that excluded my self then them" she said, there was sadness in her voice now.

"Did you get some kind of punishment if you did anything wrong" he said.

"I did yes, we all did, but uhm me the most as I didn't like it so I was kind of a rebel" she admitted.

"What kinds?" he asked.

Mac looked over at Stella, he could see she was having trouble with all of this and wondered if he should ask Reed to continue later on, but Stella said: Beating, kicking of different kinds, lockup, she could look us out in the winder, it was so cold, but what was worst was the basement" she said with a shiver.

"What happened there?" Reed asked.

"I rather not discuss it, but if you are going to search the house, I suggest to check the basement as a lot of things happens in basements" she said.

"Reed I think it's time to leave" said Mac since even thought Stella didn't show it very well he could tell she was terrified of something.

"Yes, we'll continue this later Stella" he said.

"Mac" Stella said, but it sounded more like a whisper for him to stay, she didn't feel like being alone.

"I'll be right back" he said as he left with Reed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not long after Mac was holding a shaking Stella closely as tears were falling from her eyes.

"Stella what did they do to you?" he asked as he seldom saw her so dissolved in tears.

"Things I do not want to talk about" she said and before she could think it through her lips insecure searched for his.

Mac didn't seemed to mind all to much as he pulled her closer as the kiss deepened.

Then she suddenly backed away saying: Mac this isn't right, we can not do this.

"Will you just relax, it's ok" he said calmly as he put his hand on top of hers.

"But we work together and I dunno it can complicated things" she said and looked down.

"Not if we don't let it interfere with work, I really like us to try it, I mean I always really liked you" he said.

"I feel the same way, but" she started as he closed her lips with a kiss. She didn't protest this time, but she didn't want to go further than to make out, it was to fast she felt.

That night Mac watched his new sweetheart as she slept peacefully at the bed, she looked just like a Greek Goddess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early the next day Stella was woken up by the softest kiss, she smiled at him and said: Good morning Mackie.

"Well good morning to you to detective" he replied and smiled at her.

"Need coffee" she said and stretched a bit before she walked out of bed.

"And I should probably go home to change, so I won't get weird looks" he said.

"Oh, no, no, no, you are not leaving, we are having breakfast together" she protested.

"But I'm all wrinkly" he said, he was talking about his clothes, but it still made her burst into sweet little giggled that caused her brown curls to jump up and down.

"You're not wrinkly at all" she said when she had gotten her self back together.

"You're just to cute, and since I wanna treat you breakfast I'll run down and buy coffee and some fresh bread from the baker right down the street while you freshen up" he said and smiled at her.

"Don't take to long" she said and gave him a soft kiss and her keys before she headed into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac had just got what he needed and was heading back to Stella when he heard Flack say: Hey Mac what are you doing at this side of town?

"Uhm was at a girl, got late last night and I wanted to buy her breakfast" he said.

"Really, where did you meet her?" asked Flack curiously.

"Dark dragon" said Mac, it was the only place he could think of that was around there.

"Dark dragon, didn't think that was your kind of place" Flack replied.

"So I can't go where I want now" said Mac a tad annoyed as he wanted to get back to Stella instead of wasting any more time talking to Don.

"Of course, relax, well I have to head to the lab, see you in not to long" he said and continued down the street as Mac ran back up to Stella.

She looked at her boyfriend and said: What took you so long?

"Flack wanted to know what I was doing around here, hope your coffee isn't cold" he said and handed it to her.

"Just perfect thanks Mackie" she said.

"You're welcome my darling star" he said and smiled her.

"Aren't you sweet" she said and smiled at him.

"No, but you are" he said and gave her a peck on the check before he sat down on the coach, she quickly joined him and rested with him.

"So what are you doing for Christmas this year?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing planned, but I would really like that now that we are together we do that together to" she said hopefully.

"I would like that very much and you are more than welcome to celebrate with me and Reed" he said.

"Good, then we agree on that, but we better get to work" she said and got up again, he nodded and followed his girlfriend out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about one week later and at the NYC crime lab things had changed, firstly there was a change between Lindsay and Flack, they seemed more tan friendly most of the time, which seemed to bug Danny quit a lot, which Lindsay just ignored.

The other change was that Reed came by more often because of the paper and he talked to all the guys and took picture, they didn't mind him at all rather the opposite as he took the task in hand very seriously and listened to what people had to offer and he also like to joke around with them, which some times was needed when things got to serious or to sad

The third thing was that Mac and Stella tended to just disappear magically now and again, for then to return, which made the other think that they also had something going on. Stella had also somehow gotten closer to Reed as she talked about the things he needed for the story and also other things.

The case was moving forward as it turned out the girl had been raped repeatedly so all eyes was on the owners husband which suddenly caved just this morning somehow proudly of what he had done which upset Stella in quit many ways.

It was then it went clear to Mac that Stella had to have lived there to and that these people hurt her to in very many ways.

Just at the moment it occurred to him it Stella walked into the office and he said: You lived there, he abused you.

Stella's jaw dropped wondering how he had figured that out and said: I did, but it's, that's history.

"My poor star" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her closely.

"Thanks, but really it's best let forgotten" she said and smiled wagly at him.

"Some things are, but now we at least got him, then all we need is her, but I should think she would break to" he said.

"I want to take her down Mackie" said Stella.

"Are you sure?" he said a bit concerned that might end badly.

"I am, please if you don't want me to do it alone, I'll take Linds, I know I can do it" she said.

"Ok, but take Linds" he said.

"Thank you for understanding, but I also need you to stay right outside the glass" she said.

"Of course I will my star" he said and kissed her gently before they went to find Lindsay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A moment later Mac, Flack and Reed was standing outside the double glass watching Stella and Lindsay inside the interrogation room with the woman leading the orphanage.

"Dad are you sure that this is a good idea" said Reed a bit concerned.

"To be honest I am not sure, but I hope it is" said Mac looking inside at his girl.

Flack looked over at the two men, it was the first time he had ever seen Mac this worried about Stella in a while which wasn't really good.

"Do you still lock the children in the basement" said Stella to the woman.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" she replied.

"Come on tell her what you do to children in the basement" said Stella, her voice was still steady.

"I don't see anything wrong in punishing children if they disobey" she said.

"So you admit that you admit you joined in on killing those boys?" asked Lindsay.

"I didn't do it un purpose" she said.

"I hate you" said Stella suddenly.

"Stella" said Lindsey shocked.

"I hate you for what you and your husband did to me when I was a child, you shouldn't have done so, it's wrong and I deserved better" said Stella.

"Mac you have to stop this" said Flack.

"Hang on" he said.

"You begged for it, you and all the other children" said the woman.

"When did I beg for being raped then tied up in a dark basement for hours after" Stella screamed.

"You were just a tease and you disobeyed to just like those three brats, screaming all the time, I was just trying to get them to be quiet" she said.

Lindsey knocked on the window and Flack came to take the woman to hold up while Mac let Stella slowly fell apart in his arms.

"Poor Stella" said Lindsay when she and Flack a moment later sat on the coach in the break room, his arm was around her and she was leaning against him.

"Yeah couldn't have been easy to go through that being young" she replied.

"But she yet turned out great" he said.

"Yeah, so are we celebrating Christmas together?" she asked.

"If you don't mind a Christmas celebration down at the pub" he said and smiled at her.

"No, not at all, as long as we are together" she said and kissed him softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the evening the 24th of December and over at Mac's they had just eaten dinner, now they were sitting watching the Christmas three.

"It sure is beautiful" Stella said.

"It is, but dad I was wondering if you would mind an awful lot if I went home, I really wanto wake up you know as I" he stopped, afraid to hurt Mac's feelings.

"Of course, I'll stop by tomorrow" he said.

"You guys have fun, see you Stell" he said and left.

"So what do you wanto do star, watch boring movies on TV, or something else?" he asked as he stole a kiss from her.

"I dunno, couldn't we go down at the pub, think Don and Linds is there and I wanted to wish them merry Christmas" she said as she let out a soft moan as Mac was kissing her neck softly.

"Or we could have some fun" he said as he lay her down on the coach and started to kiss her a bit more hungrily.

"Maaaac, really ohhhh, later, can't we just take a quick trip down at baaaaaaaaaaaar" she moaned softly.

He stopped and looked into her blue eyes as he pushed some hairs that had fallen down in her face away and said: Of course star.

"Thanks Mackie" she said as he got up her and she went to find her purse when he said: I'm treating so you won't need that.

"Aren't you a gentleman" she said and left it as his hand slipped around her waist and they walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early Christmas morning and Stella was woken up by Mac kissing her softly, she let out a sigh of satisfaction and said: What's the time?

"Round 7 I think" he replied kissing her again.

"When did we fall a sleep?" she asked.

"Round 4" he said as after they had been at the bar with Don and Lindsay they had kept going for a while.

"I love you so much" she said looking into his blue eyes, meaning every word.

"I know and I love you to my darling star" he said and stroked her gently.

"It's Christmas morning that means I gotto give you my present" she said excitedly.

"It does" he said as she got out of bed to get her purse before she came back and handed him an envelope and said: Merry Christmas Mackie.

He opened it and found an open plane ticket to Chicago, smiled at her and said: Thank you star, it's the greatest gift you could have ever given me, now let me get yours.

He came back and handed her a box, Stella opened it and a found a three teat pendant necklace that she knew was from Tiffany's, she gasped and said: Mac, you really shouldn't have, this coast a fortune.

"Oh yes I should, nothing is to expensive for my girl" he said and kissed her softly.

"In that case, I love it, not as much as you, but still" she said and smiled happily at him.

"Glad you do, merry Christmas my darling star" he said.

"Merry Christmas Mackie" she said and dragged him down for a kiss.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
